


I Won’t Rely On Anyone Anymore

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Ian is Homura and Caddy is Madoka, M/M, PMMM AU, and Jeff is Mami but he doesn’t do much, the most sickly sweet caddimoose I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Sickly new transfer student Ian finds himself a bit enamored with the class’s nurse’s aid Caddy. Madoka Magica AU.





	I Won’t Rely On Anyone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Tomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/gifts).



> Happy freakin birthday to Tomate, my bestest friend ♡ I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy your present!

He was terrified- hiding behind his hair and shaking as he introduced himself to the class. All eyes were on him- the new kid who looked like he’d been wasting away for the past year. Ian just wanted to run and find a place to hide and cry.

 

But, as he sat back down and clutched the edges of his desk so hard his knuckles turned white, someone tapped him on a shoulder. He jumped out of instinct, but relaxed when he saw who’d done it. One of the other students- a guy with a bright smile, a red ribbon hairclip, and an aura of sincerity.

 

The guy introduced himself with all the gentle warmth of a soft blanket. “Hey there! I’m Caddy- the Nurse’s aid for this class. Just tell me if you aren’t feeling well and I’ll show you where it is, alright?”

 

His cheeks heated up a bit as he smiled back at him. “Th-thank you… th-that’s nice of you…”

 

Caddy went back to his seat, and Ian was very tempted to fake a cough just to get out of there and maybe talk to him more. He wouldn’t confirm nor deny that’s what he did, but he definitely did have a coughing fit about five minutes later that caused Caddy to rush him out of the room.

 

“You alright?”, he asked, scrambling in his bag and pulling out a half-empty bottle of water. “Here, would this help?”

 

Without thinking, Ian took a sip of it. It only occurred to him afterwards that it’d been Caddy’s water bottle and therefore he’d been drinking out of it. Wasn’t that called something- an indirect kiss? His cheeks started burning.

 

“Y-you’re all red now!”, Caddy stuttered. “Uh, we should hurry!”

 

Ian hesitated. “I- I’m… not… I’m actually fine…”

 

Caddy seemed flustered himself now. “S-sorry! I- uh, just let me know when you need me to, then. Here…” He grabbed Ian’s hand in a way that certainly didn’t help that redness at all and scribbled something on it with a pen. A phone number. “Text me if you start feeling bad and I’ll get you to the nurse’s office. And, if that doesn’t work, just get me and I’ll- well, or just go yourself. Want me to show you where it is?”

 

“S-sure thing,” Ian mumbled. He was completely freezing up, but he was just a bit in shock from what had happened. A cute guy had just given him his number? Offered to help him? Gosh, he couldn’t help but be in awe of the whole thing.

 

And, on top of that, he let him sit with him at lunch! Sure, he mostly faded into the background as Caddy’s other friends talked, but that was fine! At least he wasn’t sitting alone like he had at the hospital, or at his old school. And, Caddy did talk to him a bit. Sure, mostly just asking stuff like why he’d been in the hospital and stuff like that, but that was more interest than anyone had taken in him in ages!

 

He heard the others talking about doing something together after school, but he didn’t want to intrude. That would be selfish, right? To ask to hang out with friends he barely knew? No, he’d just take what he was offered and nothing more. Didn’t want to drive Caddy away or anything…

 

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, but that was good, he supposed. Getting too worked up was kinda bad for his health, or at least that’s what the doctors said. He’d probably had enough excitement for the day already, so he should just rest as soon as he got home.

 

It was a bit scary to be walking home alone, but he did his best. Still wasn’t really used to all that walking, to the point it left his head pounding and the world spinning around him. And, he was pretty sure he’d gotten a bit lost, since he didn’t recognize much of anything around him. Somehow, he didn’t realize anything was terribly wrong until he looked up and saw a horrific monster.

 

He tensed up. The monster - and the air around him for that matter - looked like something from another world. Was he hallucinating? Was this a dream? Surely it couldn’t be real, right? Before he could think, he found himself screaming.

 

“No need to worry!”, a voice cried. “You’re safe, just stay put!” Ian looked up to see someone unfamiliar- clad in yellow and smiling proudly. He started to panic when he started pulling out weapons, but relaxed when he shot at the monster and not at him. And, as the monster dissipated, Ian found himself able to breathe again.

 

“Y-you saved me…”, he stammered. “Thank you…”

 

The guy in yellow shook his head. “I haven’t saved you yet!”, he corrected. Looking around frantically, Ian saw two more monsters.

 

“I’ve got this one!”, a familiar voice shouted. Shots bore through those monsters as a figure in pink rushed by. Ian couldn’t help but stare. Was that…?

 

Those monsters vanished, and the pink guy stopped. “Good job, Caddy!”, the guy in yellow praised. “For your first time, that was very impressive!”

 

Caddy looked a bit embarrassed. “Oh, well, I did my best.” He turned to Ian and extended a hand. “Are you alright there?”

 

Ian nodded, finding himself feeling somehow even more on edge than when the crazy looking monsters attacked. “I- I am… wh-what just happened?”

 

Suddenly, a roar came from somewhere close. The guy in yellow looked at Caddy. “Get that civilian somewhere safe!”, he directed. “I’ll handle that Witch!”

 

Without hesitation, Caddy took Ian’s hand and dragged him away. Soon, the world began to look normal again, and Ian let out a sigh. “Th-that was scary…” he muttered, sitting down on the ground. His heart was racing so fast he thought he might pass out!

 

“Yeah, it kinda was!”, Caddy exclaimed, sounding more excited than scared. “I still can’t believe that all happened!”

 

“Wh-what exactly happened?”, Ian questioned

.

Caddy laughed. “Okay, so you won’t believe this - or, well, you might since I just saved you from a witch - but a strange creature asked me if I wanted to become a magical girl! And Jeff, I guess he’s another magical girl, he’s really cool and he offered to mentor me, so I couldn’t say no!”

 

“A magical girl?”, Ian repeated. “H-how is that real?”

 

“I don’t know!”, Caddy exclaimed. “It doesn’t feel real, but… I really did it! I saved someone! Someone as lame as me saved you!”

 

Ian felt himself tensing up. “Don’t call yourself lame!”, he demanded. “You’re not lame at all! You’re super nice and cool!”

 

Blushing, Caddy stuttered a bit until he found words. “Ian… that’s so sweet of you…”

 

“It’s true, dummy,” Ian huffed. “You… you cared about me…”

 

“Well of course I did!”, Caddy exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Smirking, Ian held back a laugh. “Exactly. You’re a nice person!”

 

“Well, maybe I am,” Caddy admitted. “But, you seem sweet too!”

 

Ian stuttered himself for a bit before clearing his throat. “Ah, I don’t think all this sweetness is good for me… I should get home before you give me cavities.”

 

“I’ll walk you home!”, Caddy insisted. “It’s the heroic thing to do, after all.”

 

He wouldn’t object to that. They didn’t say much on the way home, but Ian couldn’t stop smiling. He was friends with someone as amazing as Caddy… and he was sure that things would only get better from there.

 

...right?


End file.
